This disclosure relates to bus bars, and more particularly to a bus bar current sensor, a bus bar current switch, and to bus bar connection and retention.
Bus bars have been used with electromechanical contactors to form electrical connections between devices in an aircraft electrical system. In a typical aircraft electrical power distribution system, power is fed to distribution boxes/panels by heavy gauge wires which are bolted to terminal blocks, and the terminal blocks are bolted to internal bus bars of the distribution box/panel. Electromechanical contactors are used to provide electrical connections between some of these components. However, the electromechanical contractors are large, heavy and costly, and replacing worn out electromechanical contactors can be difficult.